


Wrong Acts for the Right Reasons

by Clockwork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, Original Characters - Freeform, Roleplay, roleplay based, trust fund baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Voicetesting an original character roleplay muse.





	Wrong Acts for the Right Reasons

It was meant to just be a party to enjoy on a Friday night. Some kids from the senior class were throwing it in the house of some freshman who had stupidly told them his whole family was going out of town for Veteran’s day of all holidays, but no one cared what the day was. All they cared about was a mansion with no parents, an alarm code they had gotten from the kid’s phone, and an gorgeous liquor cabinet with some of the smoothest scotch Felix had ever had.

It should have just been a party, but then Felix had wandered into the library with a Waterford tumblr of that delicious scotch, and really feeling no pain. Just warmth and the vibration of the music and everything was perfect. Until he looked up over the fireplace. 

The work would look, to most, like something a child had done. Uneducated people would think that, or assume it is worth money but not known the artist. Felix on the other hand arched a brow at the de Kooning looming over the room, ignored by the others. Taking a sip, he went still, canting his head slightly as his gaze narrowed. 

“Son of a…”

Turning on heel, he pushed past a couple making out in the doorway, storming through the house to find a certain familiar face.

“I need you to clear the library for me.”

Ty opened his mouth and then closed it, glancing at the glass and then back to Felix. “Try that again?”

“Clear the library. Now. I need like… Ten minutes. Just… I don’t know. Start a fire or something and get everyone to get out of the library.”

There was no explanation and no expectation that Ty wouldn’t do what he needed him to do. Just like that turning on heel and heading back towards the library. Lingering by the door, moving inside as if to just look around, sipping his scotch.

“FIGHT! FIGHT! GET HIM!”

Oh the universal call to get everyone to come running when you’re talking teenagers. Everyone in the room poured out the door, the pounding of sneakers on the hardwood floors growing more and more distant. 

The minute the room was empty, Felix slammed his glass down onto a table and jerked a chair over to the fireplace. With a lot of dexterity and the benefits of fencing and equestrian dressage since he was young, he vaulted from the chair to the thin ledge of the mantle. Balancing carefully in the leather sole of his Bostonians as he peered at the painting.

“Oh that is brilliant! Positively…”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Felix jerked, flailing as he grabbed the edge of the thick gilded frame, praying it was bolted to the wall properly. Otherwise his obituary was going to read “Trust fund baby dies in rave prank gone wrong” and really that is about a million times removed from the headline he planned to make with his death.

“Can you not do that?” Regaining his balance, he crouched down before hopping down from the mantle and landing on the floor with a thump. “Do you want to explain to my father how I died from a forgery falling on me?”

“No, I don’t want to… wait, what?”

“Oh yeah, it’s entirely a fake. A well done forgery but either they figured no one would ever know or they were taken. I haven’t noticed another fake so… likely taken. A shame 

“for their insurance company because they’ve likely insured it for full value, and I suspect it’s going to have an accident.”

He smiled brightly then, picking up his glass and lifting it in toast. 

“Felix…”

He shook his head, taking his friend by the shoulder and moving to turn Ty around and push him out of the room. 

“Go have fun, Ty. Give me about half an hour and then I’ll take you for a late night dinner before I drop you at home.”

Not accepting argument in this either as he pushed him out of the room just as the others starting drifting back this far into the house. Humming under his breath, Felix went to the parlor for a fresh glass of scotch and then to the kitchen for a few items.

Steady on his feet as he came back into the library, he dropped a handful of butter knives on a table with a loud clatter, just enough to get attention.

“So why is it they think it’s cool to hang some child’s painting like that?” He gestures to the painting with one of the knives. “Bet it would look better with one of these through it.”

There was silence for a long moment and then one of the football team laughed, coming over and jerking the knife out of Felix’s hand. 

“Let a real man do that,” he said, some of the others laughing not noticing Felix’s smirk as he slowly backed from the room as the first of the blunt knives went through the canvas.

Turning, he sought out Ty, once more humming under his breath. “Come on, man. I really need a Gray’s Papaya. Treats on me,” he said, swinging his key from one finger, knowing he had done the wrong thing for all the right reasons.


End file.
